


Sgrub Gamma

by minimoonp



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some trolls decide to play a game that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sgrub Gamma

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just RP that has been done with friends edited to look more authentic~!  
> It's really interesting, I promise!
> 
> These trolls will be given some backstories and such with some imput from the ones who rp them.  
> So there will be chapters with single characters, not just pesterlogs.

shyCelibate [SC] has opened up the memo "Fellings Jam~?"  
\---  
justicePony [JP] responded:  
JP: So ppeopple what is upp  
beastXrapper [BX] responded:  
BX: Nothing in pparticular, I suppppose.  
JP: thaaaaaats greeeeeaaaaat  
shyCelibate [SC] responded:  
SC: Oh no~!  
BX: What happppened?  
JP: Whaaaaats wrooooooong?  
SC: justicePony is dragging out words~  
BX: I'd say it's ppositively ppoppular.  
JP: Iiiii doooont iiiiiinsuuuuuult yoooouuuuur liiiittleee "~" doooo iiii?  
SC: No~  
SC: But still~!  
JP: Whaaaats yooouuur proooooobleeeem  
SC: Its weird~  
SC: And hard to read~  
JP: Sooooo!???!?!?!?  
SC: Its um~  
SC: Kinda annoying...~  
JP: WEEEELLLLL SSSOOOOOO IIIISSSS YYYOOOOOOUUUURRRR FFAAAACCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SC: Um~  
SC: Youve never seen my face~  
SC: Weve never met in person remember~?  
SC: None of us have~  
JP: WHHHHAAAAATTT DOOOOOO IIIIII CAAAAARRREEEEEE!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?  
SC: Well its kinda a pointless argument~  
SC: Your argument is invalid~  
BX: I hoppe I wasn't ppulled away from my studies of Shooksppar for this.  
JP: OOOOHHH CCAAAANNN THHHEEE TTTHHHEESSSPPPIIIIIAANNN BBBUUUUUUUULLLLL CRRAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
SC: Shookspar~?  
SC: Do you mean Shakespear~?  
SC: As in Troll Shakespear~?  
BX: I am ppositive that is the correct pperson you sppeak of.  
JP: UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
SC: Wow this memo went down hill fast~  
SC: JP here wont quit yelling~  
SC: And you BX are acting blueblood-y again~  
JP: III wiiiill tryyyy toooo stooooop  
BX: I only correct my sppectales at the ppoint of that pprevious statement.  
SC: le sigh~  
BX: What? I do love my sppectacles. It pputs the words I pplan to study in such a neat pposition.  
BX: You should pprobably try it.  
BX: The literature, not my sppectacles.  
SC: Maybe~  
SC: But I have trouble understanding that certain style of writing~  
SC: But~!  
SC: Instead of reading I have a better idea~!  
BX: Pplease, expplain.  
SC: Well you see~  
SC: I found this new game that seemed like it would be really fun~!  
SC: Its called Sgrub~  
BX: Sgrub? What is this ppile of gibberish sppewing from your pprotein shoot?  
SC: I didnt name it~!  
SC: I found it on some hidden sever online~  
BX: A pplausible location of such scrapp.  
BX: Though I ppause to wonder.  
BX: Does this ppertain to any pportion of literature or pperhapps song ppieces?  
SC: No not really~  
SC: Its more of a game of quests and creation~  
BX: Quests and creation, hm?  
BX: I might appppreciate something like this in my sppare time.  
SC: I brought it up because I was wondering if you two~  
SC: Would maybe like to play it later with me~?  
SC: I have a bit to do tonight but maybe tomorrow night~?  
SC: If youd like to play that is~  
BX: I might ppick up time between ppolishing my sppectacles, writing ppoetry and compposing to pplay such a game.  
BX: After all, you asked in a ppolite manner.  
SC: Really~?  
SC: Great, thanks~!  
SC: What about you JP~?  
SC: Are you up for it~?  
*justicePony is idle!*  
SC: Oh well Ill ask her later~  
SC: Anyways I should get going~  
BX: Very well.  
BX: I shall ppartake in the sayings of adieu.  
BX: For I too must ppart ways.  
SC: Talk to you later~  
BX: I pproppose to you likewise.  
*shyCelibate became idle*  
beastXrapper [BX] ceased trolling


End file.
